Adam Pops the Question!
In this milestone episode, one of the most wonderful marriages in the Harper family is brought in when Adam proposes to Dylan. Scene One: Boston Police District Downtown Station (the station that serves closest to the Beacon Hill area). The officers are booking Kip Waltham into a holding cell after his arrest on the murder of Mark Harper and the attempted murder of Dylan Harper. OFFICER #1: This monster is a real piece of work, I will say that. OFFICER #2: Yeah, he is. To shoot two members of the Harper family in broad daylight on Louisburg Square? He must be brazen! OFFICER #1: I talked with John Wilkins and his wife, Camilla. They are looking to throw the book at him. OFFICER #2: Aren't they related to the Harpers? OFFICER #1: No, Camilla Wilkins was once their family attorney, following in the steps of her Aunt Denise. OFFICER #2: That is true, and John is not related to the Harpers. OFFICER #1: The Harpers are out for Kip's blood. OFFICER #2: I don't blame them. They are one of the most powerful families in Boston, no, in the whole of New England; and they are not to be messed with. KIP (irritated): You people don't know anything! OFFICER #1: Shut up, Waltham! KIP: I have my attorney coming here, and he will demolish you and we will sue your piddling little Police Department! I am Kip Waltham! OFFICER #2 (who has less patience): I said, SHUT UP! (Kip sits down, momentarily defeated, but not cowed) OFFICER #1: No wonder the Harpers hate him. OFFICER #2: I know, he keeps shooting off his big mouth! (The officers continue their work, while Kip sulks and waits for his attorney) Scene Two: Michael and Wendy's townhouse. They are talking with Vivienne. VIVIENNE: How is Dylan? MICHAEL: He's doing better. He was grazed by the bullet according to Cara. WENDY: I can't believe that Kip had done what he did to Dylan. MICHAEL: Wendy, Kip was a relentless and cruel individual. He stole Dyl's friend's identity and passed himself off as Kip Langsberg. WENDY: You mean....? MICHAEL: Yes. Kip Waltham was passing himself off as Kip Langsberg all that time. WENDY: That is cruel! VIVIENNE: I know, and how did Dylan manage? MICHAEL: He did the best that he could, Viv. After Kip dropped him, Alex then came along. WENDY: Alex was so wonderful to him. I hope Adam is that way too. MICHAEL: Well, they have been together for two years now, and I think it's way past time for them to make a commitment. VIVIENNE: I agree, Mike. It's time. Way past time. WENDY: And Adam really makes Dylan happy. I will NOT allow that monster Kip ruin that. MICHAEL: You know something, Mrs. Harper? You're as protective of Dylan as Shelby was. WENDY: Yes, Shelby and I talked before you and I got together, a few days before she died. And she made me make a promise to make sure Dylan was protected. She admitted to me that she could go overboard on protecting Dylan, and she told me that she shouldn't have been so angry at you. MICHAEL: I always felt bad about how our marriage ended. WENDY: She wanted me to tell you that she forgave you and she understood. MICHAEL: It makes me love you all the more, Mrs. Harper. WENDY (smiling): And me you, Mr. Harper. (Vivienne smiles as she watches her sister and brother in-law kiss) Scene Three: Sheila Watkins Designs. Linda is looking over some sketches. She is also talking with her assistant, Kim, who is running Atchison Catering while she is working at SWD. LINDA: Yes, Kim. I am personally seeing to it about a party for Dylan and Adam. KIM: Why are you at SWD? LINDA: I am a partner there, and I can still run the catering business. I have you as my second in command as a reason therein. KIM: I thank you for that, Linda. What is the plan for this party for Dylan and Adam? LINDA: All their favorites. I talked with Dylan's mother, Wendy; and his father, Michael. They gave us a list of their favorites. KIM: Gotcha, boss. I will begin to prepare. LINDA: Very good. I will call you with more details. KIM: Thanks, Linda. See you. (Linda hangs up the phone. Enter Sheila.) SHEILA: Hi, Linda. How are the plans for the party? LINDA: I talked with Kim, and she is beginning the preparation. SHEILA: That is wonderful. What do you think of the sketches? LINDA: They are fantastic. Elaine Adamson sent some excellent sketches. This partnership with Bella-Adams and SWD has been sensational. SHEILA: Yes, it has been. It gives Bella-Adams a bit of exposure outside of Somerset. LINDA: What happened that caused Elaine to move to Somerset, of all places? SHEILA: She felt that she had nothing to offer here, and I know it was hard for her. She found her niche and her purpose in Somerset. I also think a lot of it had to do with issues she had with her mom. LINDA: I remember Olivia Adamson. Wasn't she a big business woman in New York? SHEILA: Yes, she is. Her dad is Ted Adamson, a businessman, former building contractor. He lives in Somerset sometimes, to be with Elaine. She also has two sisters. Laine and Sunny. LINDA: Wow! Aren't they older than Elaine? SHEILA: Yes, they are. Sunny is a news reporter in Henderson; and Laine is living in California. LINDA: Does she keep in contact with her sisters? SHEILA: Yes, she does. Elaine and her sisters are close. Elaine keeps up more with Sunny as she lives in Henderson. Laine came up to see her after her injury during that Earthquake. LINDA: An earthquake? In Somerset?! SHEILA: Yeah, it was pretty awful. Ellen was lucky and so was Elaine, I will admit. LINDA: How is Ellen connected with the family? I have never understood that. SHEILA: Well, Ellen is my adopted niece, given that her mother, Susannah Lucas, is my adopted sister. Anyssa lived with Susie's parents, Sam and Lahoma Lucas when she was little, after her mom and dad died. Ellen's birth mother was my second cousin, Alicia. Alicia couldn't raise her, so she put her up for adoption. Her story is very long, but you would have to ask my Aunt Patricia. She would know the whole story better, or even asking my two cousins, Caitlyn and Roger, since they are Ellen's birth aunt and uncle. LINDA: Sounds very confusing, honey. Even my own family is confusing. SHEILA: Any news from Adrienne? LINDA: Actually, yes, now that you mention it. She's coming up from Washington for the party. SHEILA: That will be awesome. I know Dylan and Adam will be pleased with that. LINDA: I think so too. I am just worried about what could happen. SHEILA: Yeah, with Kip behaving the way he is, I am a nervous wreck too. LINDA: I am just wondering what he could well end up doing. SHEILA: I have a feeling that he will not be giving up easily. LINDA: I know what you mean. (Both are excited, but both also know that Kip will not give up easily until Dylan is dead.) Scene Four: Boston Police District. KIP: What is going on here? Where is my lawyer? OFFICER #1: I don't know, Waltham. He will get here, when he gets here, you get me?! KIP: I cannot believe it! ME, a Waltham! Locked up in a holding cell in front of a bunch of coffee swilling; Donut chomping idiots! OFFICER #1: You hurt my feelings! KIP: When I get out of here, I will hurt MORE than your feelings, you louts! OFFICER #1: I think that was a threat! I won't tolerate threats, even from a high-mucky muck like you! KIP: Let me out of here, or I will slap such a lawsuit on this place, you will be in red tape up to your ears for the rest of your life! OFFICER #1: Oh, now why would you want to have us sued? You would be suing the entire city of Boston, you know that. KIP: Of COURSE I know that, you imbecile! OFFICER #1: So you know not to cross us! KIP: Shut up! (Enter a lawyer) OFFICER #1: What do you want, counselor? LAWYER: I am here to get my client out. OFFICER #1 (bored): Who is your client? LAWYER: You have no professionalism! I am the lawyer of Kip Waltham! KIP: Finally! OFFICER #1: All right. He's there. I can get you into a interview room! KIP: It's about time, Grissom! Do you have the bail? MR. GRISSOM: Yes, I have the bail. You've been released on your own recognizance. But you are also dealing with a restraining order. KIP: WHAT?! MR. GRISSOM: As a condition of your release, you are not to be anywhere near Louisburg Square, or anywhere near the Harper family. If you are there, they will slap you back in jail. KIP: All right, fine. I accede to that request. MR. GRISSOM: They will also have an ankle monitor on you! KIP: Whatever. Just get me out of this place. (Mr. Grissom pays the bail, and Kip is released, to the cops disgust) Scene Five: Outside of Dylan's townhouse. Dylan is over in the Square, reading a book. Adam comes up to him. ADAM: Are you busy? DYLAN: Nope, just reading Animal Farm, for the ten-thousandth time. I enjoyed it in high school and I still like it. ADAM: Always into literature, aren't ya? DYLAN: With a healthy dose of Charlie Brown too! ADAM (laughs): I love that. A mix of literature, and a sense of humor. DYLAN: So I have been told. Do you think it's difficult being with me, me being a Harper and all? ADAM: No. I have always found it to be a good thing. And two years with you have been excellent. DYLAN: You've taught me more about football than anything. My athletic pursuits were usually tennis, which I am rather average at. Buut, to your credit, you even went with me to the Harvard-Yale game. ADAM: I never knew you were a Harvard man, honey. DYLAN: Darling, I am a graduate of Harvard. With me living in Boston, would you think otherwise? ADAM: I should have known it. But then again, I am from Philadelphia. DYLAN: I remember when we went down to State College and you took me to my first Penn State game. ADAM: I am sorry it wasn't with Joe Paterno as a coach. DYLAN: Please, it didn't really matter. Paterno or no Paterno, Penn State still won, anyway. ADAM: That they did, babe. DYLAN: It's been a fun two years. ADAM: And I was so scared that I would lose you, like I did Aaron. DYLAN: But you didn't, babe. I am still alive. ADAM: Yes, and that brings me to what I want to ask you. DYLAN: What is it? ADAM (pulls a ring box from his blazer): Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? DYLAN: Are you.....? ADAM: Yes, I am. Dylan Michael Harper, will you marry me? DYLAN (it only takes a second to answer): Yes! I will marry you, Adam Joseph Mathison! (Adam and Dylan hug one another, and share a kiss. They are now officially engaged. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila